


Hoth Creek

by thegingerirritant



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternative Universe - Schitts Creek, Bisexual Ben Solo, F/F, F/M, Friends to Lovers, HEA, Han is what holds this family together, Kaydel is basically Chanel #3, M/M, Minor Poe Dameron/Ben Solo, Misunderstandings, No Smut, Reylo endgame, Riches to Rags, Tags May Change, Talk of sex, The Schitts Creek AU No One Asked For, snarky rey
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-04
Updated: 2021-01-29
Packaged: 2021-03-06 07:33:43
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,540
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25699612
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thegingerirritant/pseuds/thegingerirritant
Summary: The Schitt's Creek AU no one asked for.The Solo family's accountant has run off with all of their money, forcing them to give up their wealthy lifestyle to live in their Patriarch's hometown of Hoth Creek where they own the only motel.Helping them get used to their new lifestyle is the Motel's manager, Rey, whom Ben Solo befriends somewhat reluctantly.
Relationships: Kylo Ren/Rey, Leia Organa/Han Solo, Rey/Ben Solo, Rey/Ben Solo | Kylo Ren, Rey/Kylo Ren/Ben Solo
Comments: 3
Kudos: 25





	1. Broke

**Author's Note:**

> So, I saw this on Reylo Prompts so I had to play with it. 
> 
> Now, bear with me, I have changed a few things from Schitt's Creek, such as the patriarch's characterization and a few other big details, so it's not a perfect recreation, but I think it suits the Star Wars Characters a little better this way. 
> 
> I won't have a set schedule for this fic. I'll update as I finish a chapter, so fair warning, there may be gaps in my updates.

“What do you mean, ‘broke’?!” demanded Leia. The rest of the room was silent. 

“I mean, Mrs. Solo,” the accountant they had only just met spoke slowly, enunciating every word clearly, hoping she would finally understand, “is that all of your money is gone. In fact, you owe about what your assets are worth. They’ll be seized to pay off your debts.”

Leia sobbed loudly at the mere thought of debt. Han patted her leg in an attempt to soothe her enough to stop the theatrics- a losing battle. 

“Is there anything that will survive the seizure?” Han asked, bracing himself for the worst. 

“Actually,” the accountant sounded slightly giddy at this news. “We did some digging and we were able to keep the bank from taking hold of a property in your son’s name.” 

Ben sat up straight in his chair at the mention of him. He and his sister, Kaydel, sat behind their parents as they received the news that their family’s entire fortune had been taken by their own trusted accountant of many years. Kaydel eyed him suspiciously. “What property?” she asked, sounding jealous. 

“A small town in Canada, actually,” the accountant said. “Hoth Creek. And you also own the Hoth Creek Motel. Which works out since you need a place to stay and will bring in some money.”

“Wait-” Ben interrupted. “Dad. Why do I own Hoth Creek?”

Han started to look uncomfortable. “Well, that’s a long story, but it’s real. Let’s just go with that.”

“Han,” Leia narrowed her eyes at her husband. “What did you do?”

Han shrunk a little in his wing-back chair. “Well, it was about twenty-five years ago. I was visiting Hoth and Chewie and I were a little drunk.” He shrugged as if it was nothing, trying so hard to play it off as nothing. “Chewie didn’t believe how much money I had made that year and so he dared me to buy the town since it was for sale. So, I did. They threw in the motel, too, for some reason.”

“But why is it in my name?” Ben demanded. 

“Yes,” Leia interjected, “Why put it in Benjamin’s name?”

Han shrugged. “It seemed like a good idea at the time, but it came in handy, didn’t it?”

Leia opened and shut her mouth a few times, finally deciding that her husband wasn’t worth her words and closed her mouth to stare daggers at him. 

“So, we managed to keep one of the cars, too, the Range Rover,” the man across the desk said, gathering up the pages scattered across the wooden surface. “Which should be enough room for your bags, too. 

“Excuse me?” Kaydel shook her head. “A single Range Rover will not fit my dresses alone, sir.”

The accountant sighed. “Miss Solo, we can ship the rest of your wardrobe, but a few pieces will have to be sold anyways.”

“No.”

“Miss Solo-”

“I do not consent!” Kaydel stood up from her chair. “You leave the Gucci out of this!”

“Kaydel!” Han barked. “Get a hold of yourself!”

Kaydel stopped freaking out and looked over at Han, looking for a cue. “But, Han!”

“We’ll figure it out, Kay,” Han soothed. “He only said a few. I’m sure there are a few out of season things you could part with.”

Leia nodded slowly, encouraging her daughter to calm down. “Yes, like that black business tote from three years ago. It was in your closet last week when I borrowed your Louis Vuittons.”

“But black is always in style, mother!” Kaydel sobbed. “And totes will be back this fall!”

Leia huffed and waved her daughter off. “Well, I’m not giving up my Daytime Emmy dress. That’s a piece of history, Love.”

“Yeah,” Kaydel sassed, “one that you’ll never wear again.”

“It’s history!”

“So,” Ben silenced his mother and sister, “you’re saying I own this town?”

The accountant nodded. “And you’re heading there after you pack your belongings- the essentials only. We’ll ship you everything that the bank doesn’t take. You’ll get them in a few months. Probably.” He ushered the Solos out of his office, wanting to be rid of this eclectic group as quickly as he could. 

“Probably?!” Kaydel squealed as he shut his door and locked it tight. 

~

Ben packed his luggage quickly, taking a little bit of everything and hoping that there would be decent laundry service and somewhere he could add to his sorry excuse of what another person deemed ‘the essentials’. He had to make sure there was enough room in the suitcase for his haircare routine. He didn’t know when the next time he’d be able to place an order or if they even delivered to Canada. 

“Benny!” Kaydel whined from the doorway. “I need another suitcase. Give me yours.”

Ben rolled his eyes. “We were told one each, Kay.”

“Fine, I’ll split it with you.”

“Kay, there’s literally not enough room in the car for it,” Ben snapped. “Especially since Uncle Luke and Artoo are coming.”

“What?! But they don’t even live here!”

Ben rolled his eyes, “Who bought him that retreat?”

Ben could see her brain working on the answer before she pouted, “Oh.”

“Yeah, the bank took that, too,” Ben explained. “And so he needs a place to stay, too. Han says he can run the motel, since he already has the experience.” 

“Good, because I don’t know anything about running a gross motel,” Kay said, checking her nails. “Ugh, I need a manicure before we go.”

“How are you going to pay for it?” Ben called after her as she trotted off, typing on her phone. 

Ben continued packing, deciding how many socks are actually necessary. Better safe than sorry, he packed ten pairs. And twenty pairs of boxers. It was a good thing the Range Rover had a roof rack. There was no way anyone in his family could pack lightly.

As he was rolling his bag down the hallway and typing out a message to Hux about how he wasn’t going to make dinner tonight, or any night soon, a dramatic sobbing came from his parents’ suite.

“You can’t be serious!” Leia wailed. “They can’t go together! They don’t get along!” Ben poked his head in to see his mother draped across the bed like a Disney Princess in emotional distress, wailing as two of their maids held up four of her evening gowns. “Benjamin! Tell them you can’t mix Daytime Emmy dresses with Oscar Dresses! They’ll tear each other to shreds!”

Ben, knowing no one but Leia was going to win this standoff, nodded at the terrified maids. “Please pack them separately.” He patted his mother’s arm, “Come on, mom, it’s time to get going.”

Leia sat up and straightened the blue satin turban on her head. It matched the satin kimono-style housecoat she wore. “Thank you, Benjamin, for diffusing that debacle.” She grabbed her purse and then her son’s arm as he led her out of her bedroom for the last time. “Your father is already downstairs, packing the car. He only took his weekend bag.”

“You know Han,” Ben shrugged. His father had not really been much for material possessions, at least not as much as the rest of his family. He grew up with very little and claimed he didn’t need much more to live a happy life. But he couldn’t deny Leia of anything, even if she did begin their relationship with her own fortune, Kaydel already a miniature fashionista with the attitude of a grown one when they came into his life. They already were used to a certain standard of life, and Han refused to tell his wife what to do with her own money. 

“He seems a little excited to finally be taking you kids out there,” Leia mentioned. “Especially you, Benjamin. He’s excited to show you where your family comes from.” 

Ben shrugged, feeling awkward at the idea of his father wanting to spend time with him. They hadn’t spent more than an hour or two together alone since he was ten, and since then his father had been traveling constantly, checking up on his auto shops across the country. Then instead of spending time at the flagship shop in New York City, Ben found himself spending time backstage at his mother’s various acting jobs when he wasn’t at boarding school. He even spent one summer stuck at Uncle Luke’s Silent Meditation retreat, much to his dismay. Kaydel, too. Oddly enough, she took up meditation right away. That was Ben’s only saving grace. 

Loading the car was less dramatic than Ben expected, though Kaydel managed to sneak an extra suitcase into the mix. The brother and sister climbed into the third row, leaving the middle seats for their mother’s twin brother and his ancient tortoise, Artoo. 

And so, they headed north towards Hoth Creek. 


	2. Their Excellencies

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which we are introduced to the motel manager

Rey’s evening was going as well as any other night at the motel. She sat on her normal stool behind the counter as she studied for her midterms coming up in the next week. It was quiet, just like every other night.

It wasn’t until 6 pm rolled around that there was any change in the atmosphere. A loud truck rolled into the parking lot, one that she knew quite well. 

She closed her book, highlighter in lieu of a bookmark, and walked out to meet the driver. 

“Hey, Chewie,” Rey greeted as she pulled her blue flannel shirt over her t-shirt, the cool autumn air biting at her skin. “What’s up?”

Chewie, a tall and burly man, grunted in greeting. “We’ve got a situation.”

Rey’s nose and eyes scrunched in confusion, “What kind of situation?”   


“Well,” he huffed, trying to usher her back into the motel’s office. “You remember my friend Han?”

“The one who comes up for a fishing trip each year?”

Chewie nodded, “Yeah. He’s run into a bit of financial trouble-”

“Isn’t he loaded?”

“Not anymore,” Chewie quickly corrected. “He and his family are heading up here to stay for a bit. Since, you know, they own the motel.”

“What?” Rey did a double-take. “I thought you owned the motel.”

Chewie barked a laugh, “Nah, I’m just the caretaker, kid. Anyways,” he took a deep breath. “They’re on their way up, so I’m going to need four rooms ready for them.”

Rey hopped back up onto her stool to look through the computer’s list of reservations, “That’s not entirely possible, Chewie. I’ve got a big party coming up this weekend for a family reunion, and then next week we have a knitting retreat staying here. I can do three rooms?”

Chewie sighed. “That will have to do, then. Hopefully we can find them another place to live soon.”

“So, what happened?” Rey finally asked as she typed in the reservation of the only three rooms left. 

“I don’t know the whole story,” Chewie signed again. “All I know right now is that they’re broke except for the motel and the town-”

Rey’s head snapped up, “What?”

“Yeah, Han bought the town a few years back as a joke. I guess because he put it in his kid’s name, they were able to keep it,” he shrugged. Rey just stared at him. “I don’t know the specifics.”

“He bought a town.” Rey deadpanned at the man she thought was her boss. “As a joke. He bought the town as a joke.”

Chewie shrugged. 

“Alright, what time shall I expect Their Excellencies?”

“Within the hour,” Chewie smirked through his very bushy beard. “And I’d keep that kind of talk up around Leia. She’s always been a Princess.” Rey rolled her eyes. “Their kids are about your age, though,” he mentioned slyly. “I’m sure they could really use someone to show them around town.”

Rey squinted at Chewie, “Don’t you think mid-20’s a little old to be setting up on playdates?”

“Never!” Chewie barked a laugh. “Those kids could use some good old fashioned socializing, that’s for sure.”

It was while Chewie was laughing that a big, black Range Rover pulled into the parking lot. As soon as Chewie and Rey noticed, they went out to meet them. Only the driver got out of the car at first, followed by another man sporting a scraggly beard and sandals, even though it was mid-October. 

“Chewie!” the first man boomed. “It’s great to see you, old man.” 

“Old man?” Chewie laughed. “Takes one to know one!” He turned to the other man, “Hiya, Luke.”

The man named Luke smiled serenely at Chewie, shaking his hand once offered. “Good to see you after all these years, Chewbacca.”

“Han, Luke, this is Rey,” Chewie jerked his head at the woman in the motel’s doorway. “She’s the manager here, and she does a damn fine job. She’s got your keys and should you need anything during the day, she’s available. We don’t keep anyone on overnight, but someone is usually here from 7 am until 9 pm for anything you need. Like towels or whatnot. You’ll call me for maintenance.”

Han nodded along, reaching out to shake Rey’s hand. “It’s great to meet you Rey, and I sincerely apologize for anything in advance. The rest of the family is…”

“Eclectic,” finished Luke. 

Han snorted, “Again, takes one to know one.” Luke smiled, obviously proud of his reputation. “Now, which rooms are ours?”

Rey walked back into the office and grabbed the keys off of the pegboard behind the counter. “I’ve got the Honeymoon Suite, and then two rooms next to it.”

“Only three?” Luke’s eyebrows almost met his hairline. 

“Looks like the kids are sharing,” Han groaned. “Do either of these rooms have two separate beds?”

Rey nodded, “They both do. Two queens in each.” Han breathed a sigh of relief. “We’re all booked up for the next two weekends, so I couldn’t get four rooms. I hope that’s not too much of a problem.”

“Oh, it will be,” Han laughed. “But we’ll deal with it. Don’t worry. And thank you.”

“Han!” came a deep female voice from the car. “Han!”

“And the Missus beckons,” Han mumbled. “Yes, Princess?” He walked back over to the car, leaving Rey and Chewie with Luke, who just stood there awkwardly.

It took a moment before the rest of the car doors swung open and out piled two women and a man. The women, Rey could tell, were quite obviously mother and daughter, the younger one being almost a clone of Han’s wife. The man, though, he seemed to be the perfect mixture of Han’s rugged features and his wife’s soft brown eyes and hair.

“Come on, guys, I want you to meet a couple of people,” Han called, walking back toward the motel office. “Everyone, this is Chewie, if you’ll remember. And this is Rey, the motel’s manager. Rey,” he motioned towards his family, “This is my lovely wife Leia, and our children Kaydel and Benjamin.” 

“Han, this isn’t where we’re staying, is it?” Kaydel whined. “I need a spa!”

Han sighed before turning to his daughter. “Kay, we talked about this. We’re going to have to do without a few things for a while. Once we get back on our feet, you can go to the spa retreat a few towns over.”

“But, Han!”

“No buts!” Han barked. “We’re all in this together.”

Rey heard a sob come from one of the women before her, but she couldn’t be sure which one. 

“Now, let’s take our bags to our rooms, and then we’ll all go to the diner for some much-needed food,” Han spoke slowly and deliberately. “And I’m sorry about this, but Kay and Ben? You’re going to have to share a room for a couple of weeks-”

“You can’t be serious!” Screeched Kaydel. 

“Dad, come on,” Ben finally spoke. “Please don’t make me share a room with her.”

Leia sighed loudly, “Enough, you two! It’s just for a couple of weeks, right?” she asked Rey pointedly. “Surely by then, we could have another room readied to suit one of the children?” 

“I already marked it in the reservation lists,” Rey nodded. “As soon as we can get another room, we will.”

Leia smiled at Rey, looking her up and down with mild appreciation. “Oh, you’re simply adorable. Thank you, dearest Rachel.”

“It’s Rey.”

“What is your full name?” Leia pouted. “Surely your parents didn’t bestow such a manly moniker on their sweet bebe.”

Rey’s mouth twisted and puckered in humility. “Ah, no, it’s just Rey. R-E-Y.”

Leia leaned in and patted Rey’s cheek in sympathy, “That’s alright. Many of the greats have enhanced their own names throughout time. Why our own mother changed her last name from Naberrie to Amidala before she rose to fame. We’ll find you a new name, don’t you worry.”

“Thank you?” Rey said, watching Chewie try not to pee himself laughing. 

“Alright, let's get settled,” Han clapped after an awkward moment. Ben and Han headed for the car again, grabbing suitcases. Chewie helped them and Rey walked back into the office to continue her studying. 

Once she hopped back up onto her trusty stool, she was startled to realize Kaydel had followed her in. “She means well,” she said, dramatically hiding her chin behind her shoulder and looking up seductively. “I’m Kaydel, by the way.”

“Yes, we were just introduced,” Rey said, kind of stunned at the other girl’s behavior. “Outside?”

“You’re kind of cute,” Kaydel sauntered over. “You know any good spots to party?”

“Party?” Rey had no idea what to do at this point. “Like? What do you mean party?”

Kaydel huffed and spread her hands out on the counter in front of her, displaying her very long nails and a few delicate rings that matched the chain around her bare midriff. “I mean drinking, dancing, boys, maybe a Molly or two. You know. Party!”

“Um, the closest thing to that we have is maybe a bonfire?” Rey shrugged. “There’s usually beer, and the only guys I hang out with are there. I don’t know if Molly will show up-”

“Perf!” Kay squeaked. “How about tonight? You can take a walk through my closet- well, my suitcase, I guess.”

“I’m good, Kaydel,” Rey laughed. “You’ll need a few more layers on tonight if you want to go to a bonfire. And I was planning on going to one over down by the creek. I guess you can come.”

“And Benny!” Kaydel insisted. 

“Sure, and Benny. I’ll let Poe know to expect us all,” Rey said, sarcastically. “I get off work at 9. Be ready then.”

“Awesomesauce! We’ll be ready!” Kaydel hopped up and down excitedly and ran back out to her new, shared room. 

Rey was left stunned. 


	3. Dex's Diner

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi, it's been a while. 
> 
> I'd bore you all with the same old "it's been a rough time and all that jazz", but you all know the drill. We're all going through it. 
> 
> I'm hoping my writing mojo is back, but don't count on frequent updates right now. Thank you for reading and I hope you enjoy!

Ben sauntered over towards the SUV not wanting to wait any longer for the rest of his family. Han was still chatting with Chewy and Rey in the office while Leia and Kaydel were arguing over who would wear someone’s only surviving pair of Jimmy Choos. And hell if he knew where Luke and that damn dinosaur had toddled off to. 

“Ben!” called his father’s voice from the office. He knew he had nowhere else to go and the sooner he joined them, the sooner he might be able to escape once Han was about to forget Ben was in the room with him. 

To him, the office smelled musty and looked like an old rustic cabin- much like his and Kaydel’s room but with even more oars and checkered curtains. He assumed the rest of the motel looked the same. “What do you want?” Ben asked bluntly. 

“Rey here says you can Kaydel are joining her tonight for a bonfire,” Han said, trying not to laugh at the mere idea of his step-daughter hanging out in the old field. 

Ben sighed, “She mentioned something about a party. I tried to tune out the babbling.” He rolled his eyes, remembering her chatter over which dress she would wear as her debut. Should she sparkle and show off her bubbly personality or showcase a simple black affair that gave an air of sophistication?

Han snorted, “I don’t think she’s going to have anything suitable to wear for a bonfire. She’s going to freeze out there. You packed a warm coat, right?” he eyed his son. 

“I did,” Ben nodded. “How cold is it supposed to be tonight?”

Rey snorted. “It’s September in Quebec, Canada.” Ben rolled his eyes at her snark. He could already guess that she was going to get on his nerves more often than not. 

Han and Chewy started chatting off to the side, leaving Ben and Rey to stand there awkwardly, just as Ben had predicted. 

“So,” Rey sighed, making the “o” last much longer than it should have in any situation. “How was the ride up here?” 

Ben cocked an eyebrow at her attempt at small talk. “It was hell on Earth.”

“I hear family road trips are like that.”

“Mmm.”

They continued their silence, Rey turning to the ancient computer on the desk. 

After several minutes, the older men finally came back to the rest of the room. “So, Rey,” Han started. “Chewie says you’ve got a few ideas on how we can spruce this place up a bit.”

Rey’s demeanor immediately perked up. “I do. I’ve actually been playing with the marketing a bit, but there’s so much more we could be doing. I think I’ve found a niche we could market towards.”

“I told ya, she’s got a good head on her shoulders,” Chewie gloated. “She’s really worked wonders on the marketing already, brought in more customers this Fall than most years.”

“I told you,” Rey huffed. “Every business needs to be on social media. All I did was set up a Facebook page. I really need the website updated, too. People complain that they can’t book online, but have to call.”

“Ben-” Han elbowed his son. “You’re tech-savvy.”

Ben glared at his father. “I guess.”

“Why don’t you and Rey work on the website this week, get that fixed up a bit,” Han delegated. “And then we can all sit down and talk Rey’s ideas and see if we can’t get this place turned around a bit.”

“That sounds great,” Rey sucked in a breath. “Thank you.”

“Han!” Called Leia’s regal voice from outside the building. “Let’s get going! My blood sugar is dropping.”

The men bid Rey goodbye before climbing back into the car they had spent too many hours in already that day, sans Luke and his tortoise.

After a mostly silent car ride, Han pulled into the parking lot of what Ben would have called a dilapidated building. But, one could describe the entire town as being dilapidated, so it really didn’t mean much in the scheme of things. The sign by the road stated the place was called “Dex’s Diner”. 

“Alright,” Han sighed. “Now, a few things before we go in.” Ben had never seen Han so serious when talking to his family. “I want you all to be respectful of everyone. These people do not owe you a damn thing, and you’re in their world now. I know it’s going to take some getting used to, living here, but it’s not going to be as bad as you all think. These people here,” he took a breath, “they’re family to me. They’re the people who raised me and they’re all going to be excited to finally meet you all.”

Leia grabbed her husband’s hand and smiled at him. “Of course we will be respectful, dear.”

“Alright,” Han grumbled. He glared at both of his adult children. “Let’s go. And I don’t want to hear any complaining about the food options.” 

Ben rolled his eyes as the family of four slid out of the car, knowing his sister wouldn’t be able to help herself once she saw the greasy options the diner was sure to offer. 

The parking lot was made of loose gravel and the whole front of the building was made of windows. It had the look as if it was built in the 1950’s and was fixed up last in the 1970’s, maybe 80’s. The windows were slightly fogged, condensation dripping down the door as Han pulled it open and ushered his family in. 

“Han Solo!” boomed a voice from behind the counter. “Fancy seeing you here, you old pirate!”

“Hey, Maz,” Han hollered back as the rest of the family plopped themselves into an empty booth. 

A small woman approached them, handing out menus. “Have you finally brought your family here to old Hoth Creek? Are you gonna introduce us, then?”

Han took a deep breath, “I would if ya’d give me the chance.” Maz clicked her tongue impatiently. “Everyone, this is Maz. Maz, this is my wife, Leia, and our kids Kaydel and Ben.”

“All grown up, I see,” Maz snorted disapprovingly. “Well, better late than never. What brings ya up here?”

“Ahh,” Han stalled. “We’re staying for a bit, up at the old Motel. A bit of a change of scenery.” Ben snorted as he flipped through the menu, ignoring the glare his mother was currently giving him. 

Maz hummed in response, taking a good look at Ben. “Well, specials are on the board,” she pointed to the chalkboard hanging above the counter. “Anyone know what ya want to drink?”

“Yes,” Kaydel perked right up. “Can I please get a water with two slices of lemon, no seeds?”

Maz’s left eyebrow shot up, but she nodded all the same. “How about a round of fancy water for the whole table?” 

“Yeah,” Han nodded, “that’d be great. And a cup of decaf, if you got some brewed.” Maz nodded again and quickly scampered off to the kitchen. 

While they waited for Maz to bring back their drinks, Leia and Kaydel began flipping through their menu. Han had no need to know what the diner offered; the menu rarely changed and even when it did, it wasn’t by much. Ben had already decided on the least greasy-sounding option: a grilled chicken pita wrap that was sure to be tasteless and incredibly high calorie. Kaydel was already making faces, trying very hard to listen to Han’s order from the car. 

“Han, dear,” Leia began, setting her menu down lightly. “Do you happen to know if there’s anything vegetarian here?”

“A salad.” 

“Hmm, do you think they might be able to start carrying other options from now on?” 

“Doubtful, but you can always ask,” her husband shrugged. He took his wife’s hand in his and squeezed. “There is a cafe down the street that has excellent smoothies, I hear. And I think they offer a few vegan options if you girls want to check it out in the morning.”

“Alright,” Maz interrupted. “Here are some fancy, two-seedless-lemon-sliced waters for the Solos, and a decaf for the pirate. Have you had enough time to look over the menu?” 

“Kids?” Han grunted. Ben shrugged and Kaydel immediately started asking questions. 

“Is it possible to get fat-free dressing? On the side? And if I wanted something grilled instead of deep fried? I don’t see a large salad selection, can I build my own? And what exactly is Poutine? Can it come without gravy?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading!

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! I hope you enjoyed and subscribe!


End file.
